Holy Visage
Orel learns the significance of religious symbolism when Dr. Chosenberg gets a wound that appears to be an image of Jesus that no one will cure but will do it himself. Plot The class is on a field trip to the Crusades at Ripperly's Believe it or Else. Afterwords, they go to the gift shop where Orel buys a wiggleneck Jesus. On the bus, Orel meets Dr. Chosenberg, who is Jewish. Orel says to he doctor that he has learned that religious treasures shouldn't be thrown down the toilet. On the bus, he notices that Mr. Figurelli doesn't have a symbol and attempts to give him his to protect him. He walks to the front of the bus and covers Mr. Figurelli's view with his wiggleneck. This causes the bus to crash, and Orel's Jesus wiggleneck toy makes a laceration mark in Dr. Chosenberg's side after the commotion. Dr. Chosenberg awakes in the hospital, and finds out that he's not allowed to have his wound healed because it looks like Jesus. When he details his medical prowess, he's denied by Dr. Potterswheel. Dr. Chosenberg says he doesn't use religion to cure people, which Dr. Potterswheel finds odd. He then asks who he blames deaths on, and Dr. Choesnberg says "I take full responsibility". Dr. Chosenberg is obviously smarter, but Potterswheel deems this a miracle, so he will not act on it. Dr.Chosenberg is in great pain and says he'll treat himself, but he's drugged by Nurse Bendy under the orders of Potterswheel. When he wakes up again, he finds a sick patient kneeling at his bedside and praying to his wound. She kisses it and he's disgusted because she has tuberculosis and could transmit the disease to him. He exclaims to Orel that he could heal all the people there, which is meant without his wound. A police man walks in at one point and Dr. Chosenberg tears his sewn on badge off for the thread to sew his wound shut, but Nurse Bendy and Dr.Potterswheel tie his arms up to the his bed. Many people have lined up at the door to kiss or pray by the wound and get cured. At one point he hopes that the Jewish family would cure him, but they instead pray by his side too. When two days are up, the doctors realize that he has contracted a lot more diseases, and is close to dying. Nurse Bendy wonders why he can't just kiss his own wound to get cured. The hospital staff decides to throw out all the medicine, because they have no need for it when they have Dr. Chosenberg's wound. When everyone leaves, except Orel, the doctor asks Orel for help. Orel tells him he can't help him because it would be denying his faith. He walks out, saddened by this fact. Outside the room, Orel asks his dad what he'd do if something is good but also kinda bad. His father tells him that he would fool himself into thinking it was good. So Orel goes inside and tells Dr. Chosenberg that he's going to keep Jesus by his side so that the wound can get cured faster. Orel sets the bobble head on the movable medicine table (that they were going to throw out) and positions it next to Dr. Chosenberg's bed. Dr. Chosenberg thanks Orel and goes to fixing his wound by mixing some medicines and, after two tries, dropping the solution on his wound. The next morning when Clay comes in to heal his toe fungus, the wound is healed. Orel says that his Jesus figure healed the wound, but Clay says only accidental religious symbols can heal people, not objects made like one on purpose. When looking at the medicine rack, he notices that the medicines are now in the face of Jesus. Clay takes a foot fungus powder and sprays it over his feet, since Dr. Chosenberg "accidentally" placed the medicine that way. Characters Major Characters *Dr. Chosenberg (first and only appearance) *Orel Puppington *Quentin Xavier Potterswheel *Nurse Bendy Minor Appearances *Joe Secondopinionson *Doughy Latchkey *Miss Sculptham *The Other Guy *Sal Figurelli *Bloberta Puppington *Block Posabule *Clay Puppington *The Christiens Notes * Moralton doctors are incompetent. They actually think Dr. Chosenberg's wound can cure illnesses despite the obvious pile up of bodies and the fact they all made him sicker. Category: Episodes Category:Season Two